The present invention relates to a combination light pen, and more particularly to such a combination light pen, which comprises a water chamber defined in a lower barrel around an ink cartridge, and display items floating in a liquid in the water chamber.
Conventionally, a pen is simply a writing instrument used in writing with ink. However, it is not practical to write with a pen in the dark. There are commercially available light pens, which provide sufficient illumination when writing in the dark. These light pens commonly comprise a bulb, a battery, and a button controlled to connect/disconnect the circuit between the bulb and the battery. However, because these light pens provide the same effect, a special design or an added function must be provided so as to attract consumers to buy.